My Biggest Secret
by Kalyxia
Summary: A oneshot I wrote as a piece of coursework, One girl's quest to find out who she really is


Disclaimer: As usual I don't own SG-1 no matter how much I wish I did, though in this case I do own Kalyx

**My biggest secret**

I live a pretty boring life in a dull town in a monochromatic country on what is, in my opinion, an extremely primitive planet. This planet is known as Earth. I'm adopted. I have no idea who my biological parents are all I have from them is my name- Kalyx Electra Celestia Jackson and my appearance- I'm tall and slim with long black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes that some people say look like shards of ice when I lose my temper which isn't actually that often. I'm a regular sixteen year old high school girl who is flunking Art but aceing any language, social studies, science and gym. I can disassemble and reassemble over thirty types of projectile weapon including MP-5s and P-90s not to mention I have a CCW (a permit to carry a concealed weapon) and carry my personal firearm (a berretta 92R) every where, I like to be different and to break the rules.

Okay maybe I'm not that normal, even my blood has some weird mineral that's has been compared to a heavy metal density wise. Despite this I have to find my parents, my biological parents that is, I know where my adopted ones are- so predictable.

Meanwhile SG-1 was returning from an off world mission to P9R-472. SG-1 was the flagship team for Stargate Command (the SGC), a top secret facility responsible for going on off world missions to other planets to acquire new technology that was run by the US military. This particular incarnation of SG-1 had been around for fourteen and a half years, since they had first come into contact with the fiery ascended beings on a higher plane of existence that posed as all powerful Gods called the Ori.

Dr Daniel Jackson and his wife Vala tumbled down the ramp in the gate room closely followed by General Samantha O'Neill, General Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c. Up in the control room looking out at her flagship team coming through the Stargate's event horizon was their Commanding Officer- a civilian called Dr Cassandra Frasier who was the adopted daughter of the late base Chief medical officer (CMO)-she had known three fifths of the team since they rescued her from a plague an her home planet of Hanka when she was twelve.

"You all know we appreciate the work you do but could you try not to get shot at every time you go through the gate!" yelled Cassie through the intercom. She had seriously begun to wonder if she could get the president to change the rules back so that Generals couldn't go into the field anymore, then the worst injury that they could get was a paper cut form their numerous files instead of getting on average of two staff blast wounds per week.

Thankfully, they hadn't got too beaten up this time but all the nurses in the infirmary had already started betting on who'd get what injuries next time. By the time they'd reached the briefing room the odds were 3:1 that at least one of the team would break a bone and that Daniel would 'die' for the seventeenth time but no one doubted that if that did happen that he wouldn't stay dead fro long- he never did.

"I take it that it didn't go so well." asked Cassie

"Not exactly," replied Vala

"Why?! It was a simple trade; Naquadah for information on the Ori, their Priors and whether Adria's re-taken human form or not." that shut up two of the team which wasn't surprising given that Adria was Vala's genetically altered daughter that was created by the Ori to lead their armies (even though she was technically only a few days old at the time).The Priors were the brainwashed pawns of the Ori who had a penchant for burning people alive if didn't believe in the Ori

"We got recognised, and the villagers didn't like the fact that we were there since…"tailed off Sam

"Since what?!" SG-1 knew that tone and it wasn't good, at least not for them

"Since we killed their Prior when he was on P4X-844 and they recognised Vala as Quetesh and we didn't want to wait for the trial and risk getting killed like we did last time she got mistaken for her. But we did find out that our latest attempt with the modified sangraal did destroy the Ori and all the Priors have lost their powers but Adria has re-taken human form and kept her powers" finished Cam

"I hate Goa'oulds even when they're dead and not in peoples heads the snake heads still cause trouble" Even now ten years after the defeat of the Goa'ould system Lords and their pantheon the parasitic race who liked to pose as false gods while possessing their hosts they were still a pet hate around the SGC since no matter how many they killed there always seemed to be some left. Not to mention Cassie had been spending way too much time around Sam's husband the retired Major General Jack O'Neill.

Kalyx had picked one of the worst hiding places possible, the closet of her bedroom. Surprisingly she hadn't been discovered by her adopted parents -yet. She had managed to hack into the US military database from her laptop, since there were no matches to her DNA in the national database she figured that her biological parents may be working on a classified project

"This is gonna take hours." She muttered to herself. Even though it was in a highly classified area she did get some results on the mineral in her blood.

"They really need to get better security" three hours later she had only got back four results

General Samantha O'Neill-classified work for twenty-six years

Major General Jacob Carter- deceased

Teal'c- classified work for twenty-six years

Vala Jackson-classified work for eighteen years

She knew that she had to be related to the last woman just from their last names even though oddly enough the last two files didn't have pictures attached to their files and all four had masses of data deleted leaving giant gaps, so big that the last two had barely anything in them; Teal'c just said he was a refugee and Vala's just said that she was married to a Dr Daniel Jackson and wasn't originally from the US. When Kalyx looked up his file she merely found

Dr. Daniel Jackson-classified work for twenty-seven years. The rest was simply about his past and the fact that he was married to Vala .The only other thing that connected the five was that they had all been last stationed at Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado.

"This is just too strange" given that she was still in her closet hiding from her adopted parents she was beginning to curse her bad habit of talking to herself.

SG-1 was sat in the commissary when chief master sergeant Walter Harriman (one of the Gate technicians)'s voice rang through the loudspeakers on the base

"SG-1 to the level six security desk, SG-1 to the level six security desk"

"What did we do this time?" grumbled Cam earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Sam. When they got to the level six security desk they found a teenage girl who was practically Vala's double but her eyes and attitude were pure Daniel.

"Uh. Sir, ma'am, this girl claims to be related to you,"

"Us?!" for a Dr. with PhDs in Archaeology, Anthropology and Philology and a former space pirate and smuggler the Jacksons could be incredibly dense

"My name is Kalyx Electra Celestia Jackson" cut in the girl

"You can't be, she's dead, you can't be her" babbled Vala

"I was adopted, you can check my DNA it'll be a match I even have the same weird mineral in my blood as you do" she pointed out

"Kalyx was kidnapped by the trust, a group of very wealthy business men formerly controlled by a Goa'ould posing as a Canaanite god called Ba'al. It was during a dig in Egypt she was only one at the time. We were sent a ransom note for three metric tons of naquadah, we convinced the government to pay up but Kalyx wasn't returned so we tried to find her but for some reason we couldn't which was odd since she had a sub-dural tracker like all SGC personnel and the children of SG-1do for safety reasons"

"Well I'm not dead"

"I think we should take you to the infirmary down below to check your story" said Cam

All six of them trooped down to level twenty-one to the SGC infirmary. Inside the infirmary was the base's CMO Carolyn Mitchell Cam's wife. It took an hour for the results of Kalyx's blood test to come back. Kalyx herself was sat on one of the beds with the majority of SG-1 sat on chairs round the bed; in fact it was only Cam who was stood up and pacing round the infirmary annoying the nurses no end.

"The results are back" Carolyn walked up to SG-1"She is definitely Daniel and Vala's daughter" upon seeing the look on Vala's face "Yes I'm sure and no I'm not running the test again I've already run it twice and because I know your going to bug me until I cave I will say it again, NO" Sam was trying not to snort with laughter at the look on her two best friends faces; Carolyn's was set in a look of pure determination that no one in their right mind would even try to mess with but then the other person was Vala. Vala was pouting and looked put out but only about the fact that Carolyn had effectively put and end to her fun.

"I'm going to kill everyone in the trust" suddenly stated Vala in a tone that left no room for argument

"Vala, if your going after them use a Zat only, that means stun not kill, one shot not two and definitely not three!" everyone knew that if she wanted to go after the trust the President wasn't even going to try to stop her. Not that he'd want to after the trouble that they'd caused. Before Kalyx could really get to talk to her parents the intercom system burst into life.

"Unscheduled Off World Activation, Unschedul…" Walter's voice turned into a strangled screech

"SG-1 get down here NOW!" yelled Cassie. If she was on the intercom them something had to have gone seriously wrong.

"It may be foothold situation" claimed Teal'c

"A what?" piped up Kalyx

"An alien infiltration of the SGC" defined Teal'c

"Are you serious?"

"Indeed I am Kalyx Jackson"

She turned to her parents

"Why does he call me that?"

"It is your name" unfortunately for Kalyx her dad wasn't in the most helpful of moods

"He says everyone's names like that don't you muscles"

"Indeed Vala Jackson"

"See he always says someone's full name"

"I guess I better get used to it"

When SG-1 reached the control room they saw a woman in her thirties telekinetically throwing airmen across the former missile silo and into the solid concrete walls

"Who's that?" Kalyx asked her parents and it was Daniel who replied since Vala seemed to be frozen in shock.

"That is your older half sister, Adria"

"You have got too be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately no, she's actually only a year older than you"

"How on Earth is she only seventeen, she looks like she's twice my age"

"That would be genetic alterations courtesy of the Ori"

"The who?"

"I promise I'll tell you later but right now we have to deal with her before she tries her usual tricks"

"And they are?"

"Trying to kill me and your mother"

"Then what are we stood up here for?" However Daniel didn't hear her, he was too busy listening to the conversation between the rest of SG-1 and Cassie. None of them saw Kalyx sneak off and run down to the gate room.

"What are we going to do about Adria?" as per usual only one suggestion was brought up

"Kill her"

"Um, Vala for the last time the International Oversight Appropriations committee wants Adria alive"

"So she can enslave the rest of the galaxy that are still refusing to convert to Origin"

"We don't have time to argue about this so as base commander I am ordering you to drop it" Thankfully the ensuing glaring match was cut short by Walter's interruption

"Ma'am there seems to be someone else in the gate room"

"Who is it chief?" what had been the previous base commander's nickname for him had turned into a base wide nickname.

"It appears to be a teenage girl."

"Kalyx!" Breathed Daniel and Vala. Before anyone could stop them they sprinted down the corridor liking to the control room to the gate room

"I wish they wouldn't do that." grumbled SG-1 and Cassie simultaneously while hurrying after them.

Down in the gate room the floor was littered with the bodies of airmen, some unconscious, some dead. In the centre of the chaos were Adria and Kalyx. The latter was in mid air scrabbling at her throat almost like she was being strangled yet there wasn't anything near her neck, at least nothing that was visible. As Kalyx felt the life draining out of her at the hands of her half sister's telekinesis she heard the rat-a-tat-tat of a fully automatic sub machine gun set to rapid fire, a P-90 being discharged. Adria had been so focused on killing Kalyx she hadn't sensed Vala coming up from behind her and firing on her. This time she had no time to prepare for ascension she was dead within minutes surrounded by her unwanted family.

The one thing that my friends can never know about me is that I'm half alien, my parents travel to other planets saving Earth (I think that currently it's at nine or ten times they've saved it) and that I had a half sister who was bent on dominating the galaxy and destroying any humans that resisted. So in short they can never know me, at least not really. After the incident with Adria it was surprising how fast my adoption was erased from existence though I'm sure it helped that the trust was threatened that if they didn't comply that a very angry SG-1 plus their P-90s would be set loose on them. Anyway I've achieved what I set out to do, the only family member I haven't met is my grandfather-Jacek. I don't think that my parents really want to have to deal with him though from what I've heard from the on base personnel last time he came to Earth he came close to being shot by well over half the base put of sheer frustration; apparently he has an even worse reputation than my mother's when she was still a smuggler and with the number of bounties that have been posted for her a worse reputation is saying something. At least when I spend time at the SGC I don't have to lie to anyone, no matter how good I am at doing that.

"Kalyx Electra Celestia Jackson get down here NOW!" Uh oh, my full name mum must be in a **really** bad mood so I'd better get going. Kalyx Jackson out (for now, or a least until I've finished the grounding that I know I'm going to get, I'm thinking that I probably shouldn't have set the SGC computers to switch to a Wormhole X-treme screen saver every two minutes. I don't get why they hate the show so much, it's based on them so they've only got themselves to blame).

A/N: All reveiws and flames welcome


End file.
